An important and growing part of the textile industry is the medical and related healthcare and hygiene sectors. Textile materials used in medical-related applications include, for example, surgeon's gowns, caps and masks, patient drapes, bandages, wipers and cover cloths of various sizes. Such textile materials, however, are conductive to cross-infection and transmission of diseases caused by microorganisms. As such, the possibility of spreading infections caused by the lethal HIV virus, the insidious hepatitis virus or other epidemic diseases has created an increased concern regarding the use of protective facilities and uniforms for workers in the medical/healthcare/hygiene sectors. Currently, textile materials used in medical applications are disposable, nonwoven synthetic fabrics which are neither biocidal nor reusable. Such textile fabrics provide protection by blocking the transmission of microorganisms, rather than by inhibiting the growth of the microorganisms. Thus, cross-infection through surface contact of the contaminated textile fabrics is problematic. As a result, in an effort to prevent the cross-infection and transmission of diseases, the contaminated materials must be appropriately sterilized and discarded after use. Unfortunately, such sterilization and discarding procedures result in substantial increases in the cost of healthcare and in the amount of bio-hazardous wastes that are generated.
Accordingly, it is desirable that bacterial infections resulting from contact with contaminated textiles be reduced or eliminated, and that transmission of pathogenic bacteria from person to person during wear or use of contaminated textiles be prevented by inhibiting the growth of the microorganisms on fabrics. Moreover, it is desirable that surgeon's dresses, hospital carpeting and bedding materials, underwear, socks, and uniforms be biocidal so as to provide the best protection possible. In addition, it is desirable to have biocidal textiles for use in, inter alia, hotel-use towels, bedding materials, socks and other hygienic products as well.
Currently, there are two general categories of technologies which can provide protection for medical/healthcare/hygiene personnel. They are (1) physical techniques which involve the formation of a physical barrier against microbial infiltratior or transmission by selecting fabric constructions and coating that are impermeable or that are microporous and contain antimicrobial agents; and (2) chemical technologies which involve the incorporation of active functional agents onto fabrics or fibers by grafting or other chemical methods. Disposable materials are examples of the first category. The coating method involves the application of impermeable materials onto the surface of fabrics, thereby blocking the infiltration and permeation of microorganisms. However, cross-infection and spreading of diseases through the contact of the coating surface is still feasible and, thus, pose potential threats to workers who handle the contaminated materials. Moreover, the impermeable properties can cause wearers to become uncomfortable and, in turn, to become less efficient.
As such, the chemical association of antibacterial agents onto either the surface or entirety of the material appears to be more practical in terms of durability and efficacy of the antibacterial properties. There are two major pathways to chemically achieve durable antibacterial effects. In one pathway, the slow-releasing of biocides through contact with the processed fabrics is employed. In this pathway, a pathway widely used around the world, sufficient chemical agents are impregnated onto the fibers by either chemical or physical methods. Thereafter, the biocides are slowly released from the processed fabrics into the media, thereby contacting and inhibiting the growth of microorganisms. Unfortunately, such chemical agents can be washed away easily if they are not covalently impregnated onto the surface of the fabrics. Moreover, the antibacterial functions are non-regenerable.
In the second pathway, a more innovative technology is employed which involves chemical modification of textile materials with biocidal or potential biocidal compounds, wherein the antibacterial properties of such compounds are regenerable with a simple washing. The potential antibacterial groups can be rendered biocidal after washing with certain common chemicals, such as diluted bleaching solutions. Over thirty-five years ago, Gagliardi, et al. first proposed the regeneration principle of antibacterial finishing, hoping to regenerate the lost function by washing the used fabrics with some specific solutions (see, Am. Dyest. Reptr., 51, 49 (1962). However, although much effort has been expended, no commercial products have resulted.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for durable and regenerable microbiocidal textiles. The present invention remedies such need by providing, inter alia, durable and regenerable microbiocidal textiles.
Two commercially available heterocyclic compounds with same active moieties have been applied on cotton and cotton containing materials. These compounds are soluble in water, so an aqueous finishing process is adopted. The chemicals were padded on fabrics, and then dried and cured at elevated temperatures. The biocidal properties of finished cotton fabrics have been evaluated against Escherichia coli. and Staphylococcus aureus mainly. Qualitative biocidal tests of the research have been summarized in a conference proceeding.